


It's All Fun and Games Till You’re Careening Towards Your Death

by LozaMoza



Series: Moments [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, There's A Tag For That, because Geralt and Yennefer, dangerous places to have sex, now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza
Summary: The floating through air smut piece you didn't know you needed...until today.Oh trust me, you need it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806943
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	It's All Fun and Games Till You’re Careening Towards Your Death

**Author's Note:**

> No Angst?! WTF? Who wrote this?!?
> 
> Wynna, here you go ;)

He looked over the edge of the cliff again. The wind was pleasant enough and it was warm at least, thank the gods for that, but at this height he was able look above some of the low-lying clouds. They had passed the tree line long ago, and the only living thing that clung to the rocks on the cliff were the lichen, their strange orange and gray-green tendlers reaching out to eat the sediments of the rocks themselves. The ground was far below them, the large river he knew that ran fast and strong enough to drown a man, looked like a shimmering silver string, the sun casually glinting off its surface. He was too far high up to make out anything else in detail.

“I don’t know about this, Yen…” he muttered as he stepped back from the ledge. He shuddered.

“Oh Witcher, you can’t get cold feet now,” she giggled. “Don’t you trust me?” With that she unhooked her outer jacket and threw it off the mountainside into the air. The sleeves fluttered furiously as the jacket fell to the ground below. Geralt watched and swallowed.

“That,” he said, “does not inspire confidence, Yen.”

“What would make you feel better, Geralt?” she mused as she walked up behind him, unbuttoning her shirt. Once that was done, she threw it over the ledge as well.

“For you to stop doing _that_ , for one thing!” 

“This?” Down went her pants, careening to the valley below.

“Seriously Yen, I don’t know what you’re getting at with this, but showing me how I’m gonna die is pretty much getting me the opposite of turned on.”

“Oh really?” she said as she ran her hand along his neck, walking past him. She was wearing black lingerie, her nipples hard and poking through her bra. She wore a thong that day, and as she walked past just looking at her perfect ass made Geralt groan. He felt himself getting hard at the thought of touching her. 

“You were saying?” she smirked.

“Shut up,” he said as he tried to ignore his erection.

“I know you better than you think, Witcher. Will you join me?”

He came to her then, mind addled with lust, and he grabbed her. Her skin felt like the softest silk. He pulled her to his mouth, his hands squeezing her ass, and she ground herself against him. “Yen…” he croaked against her lips. She reached her hand down to cup him and he moaned.

“Not here, Geralt, _there_.” She tilted her head to the open air. 

“Umm...what?” He couldn’t exactly comprehend what she was saying, his lust so great, but it sounded like she was pointing over the damn cliff.

“Here, darling,” and she disentangled herself from him and walked off the edge. 

“YEN!!!!!!” he screamed in terror, ready to run after her, to dive down if need be if only to hold her as they both perished. But it wasn’t needed. She just kept walking, out in the open air, into nothingness. 

“Yes, Geralt?” she smirked again, turning her head around, walking on fucking air as if it was just a regular path through the woods.

“What the....”

“Magic, Witcher, is an amazing thing, is it not? Now, are you coming?”

“Fuck no I am not going out there. It’s, it’s...I mean it’s in the middle of the fucking air, Yennefer!”

“So it is,” she giggled. “Too bad, I had some amazing plans for us, too.” With that lifted her hand and her lingerie disappeared in blue sparks. She faced him, completely naked, and his cock began to hurt. “I guess I’ll just have to make do by myself,” she sighed in an over-exaggerated tone. “No matter.” 

With that, she slipped her fingers in-between her thighs and began to rub herself. Geralt was transfixed, and he was so hard he had a glancing thought his cock might break the laces of his trousers. She pulled her fingers out, wet and glistening, and slowly put them in her mouth. Then she arched one brow, gave him a wink, and turned to walk farther into nothingness. 

_Fuck it_ , Geralt thought. He ripped off his pants and shirt, throwing them off the cliff and not caring where they landed. If he was going to die, at least it would be doing something he loved. He took a deep breath and stepped off into the open sky.

Nothing. It was as if he was walking on stone. He looked over to see Yennefer continuing to walk into the emptiness around them. She turned her head and smiled. “Come’ere…” he groaned and took off in a run. 

She giggled and started running. _Hell yes_. He took off after her and she laughed, open and free, and it was his favorite sound in the world.

She was fast, quick like a deer, but he was a witcher. She faked like she would go left, but he caught her as she turned right and spun her around. She was breathless and laughing. “Gotcha,” he groaned, and he crashed his lips into her.

With his right hand he grabbed her ass and with his left he began rubbing her clit. She sighed in his mouth. “Oh Geralt…” He found her opening and dove his fingers into her, curling them just so to reach that spot inside her that he knew would drive her wild. Her breath was coming fast, her moaning nearly driving him to the edge, and when she reached down to grab his cock he almost came himself. 

“Yen…” he somehow managed to gasp out. 

“Make love to me, Geralt.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled her into him and sunk into her warmth, both of them crying out as he filled her. She felt tight and wet and perfect around him as he pulled out and sunk into her again and again, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. The moans and sighs in his ears were enough to nearly throw him over the edge already. He could feel her nearing the precipice too, her walls beginning to contract in against him. “Fuck Yen, I’m gonna…” but she started screaming his name and he felt her clenching him deeper inside her, pulling him down with her.

Pleasure shot through them both. It felt like they were falling, the stars were falling. The whole world seemed to stop and time slowed and they were reduced to nothing but bundles of nerves falling faster and faster into one another.

Faster and faster...

Rushing wind…

Geralt flashed open his eyes, and to his horror, they were actually falling, faster and faster, to the ground below.

“YEN!” he screamed. “Yen, snap out of it!!”

He still held her close, and she was trying to nuzzle into his shoulder, completely unaware of their impending deaths.

He grabbed her shoulders, the ground rushing up closer and closer to them. “YENNEFER!! WE’RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!!!!!”

She shook her head and immediately realized things were not ok. “Oh shit,” she laughed and in a flash of light, they were gone.

*******

They landed with a soft crash on their bed in Vengerberg, Geralt cushioning her fall. She was still laughing.

“We almost died. We almost fucking died…” Geralt was muttering near incoherently.

“Oh relax, Geralt, we were perfectly fine. Besides, how exquisite was that?”

He took her into his arms again and rolled her to him. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to being with a sorceress,” he stated.

She smiled. “That’s good. I would hate to think you found yourself somehow bored.”

He kissed her nose and smiled as he whispered against her lips. “With you, Yen? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Moments pieces! Send me some prompts if you'd like a story :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
